


与猫相处

by pianpian_414



Category: GOT7 JJP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianpian_414/pseuds/pianpian_414





	与猫相处

一向清静的小镇最近变得热闹了起来，街角小巷里总能听到一些随意的哼唱，大家似乎都沉迷于音乐之中。甚至有很多人家都养起了猫，本来主妇们茶余饭后闲聊的话题都是哪家的八卦或是新研制的菜谱，最近变成了自己家的猫和那个姓林的音乐剧演员。

朴珍荣今天的任务就是去采访那个因为最近几场演出而爆红的林演员。事实上，大家在小镇上碰到这位演员时，都亲切地叫他密斯托弗里斯先生——这是他在剧中扮演的角色——知道他叫林在范的只有少数人，他也不愿意别人知道他本来的面目。

这个剧组只会在小镇上留一个月，然后就要赶往下一个城市继续演出。他们来自隔壁城镇最大的剧团，表演的是著名的歌舞剧《猫》。本来只是一部儿童歌舞剧，却意外地也收获了很多成年人的好评。特别是当密斯托弗里斯先生出场之后，只要他唱一段，或者一个眼神，几乎人人都成为了他的粉丝，林在范也由此成为剧组里的红人和重点保护对象。

重点保护对象就是，朴珍荣提前一个星期向剧组发出采访邀请，无人回应。接着和剧组的负责人通电话，又静静等了两天“林在范先生亲自做决定”，最后得到一个回复“不接受采访”，朴珍荣试图说服对方，嘴还没张电话就被挂断了。

截稿日近在眼前，朴珍荣只能抱着他的笔记本气势汹汹地前往剧组的休息室。

离下一场表演还有不到一个小时，大多数的演员都已经化完妆也换了演出服，整间休息室里都是穿着紧身衣却又装扮得毛绒绒的演员，大家脸上都涂着夸张的颜料，几乎分辨不出长相。

朴珍荣站在门口，靠着自己仅有的一点理智，没被此起彼伏的发声练习淹没的理智，以及从自己的几个姐姐那里听来的文盲式的夸赞，试图从几十只“猫”中找到林在范。

很快他就放弃了，靠在休息室门口的墙边干叹气。就在他打算晚点再来找人时，身后突然有人拍了拍他的肩。

他回过头，看到一个个子和他差不多的年轻男人，只是头顶那双黑黑的装饰猫耳朵使他落后了几公分。那个男人几乎全身上下都是黑的，黑色的西装皮鞋和黑色的发，都不如他的眼睛黑得那样亮，脸颊涂得白一块黑一块的，看不出究竟是什么样的长相。

年轻男人皱起了眉头，却任由着这个陌生人打量他，一句话也不说。又像是不想和他有交流，也像是不屑开口说话，朴珍荣觉得这人怪得很，还是挂上了职业微笑，递上名片自我介绍之后，就直截了当地提问：“请问这个房间里哪位是林在范演员啊？”

年轻男人的眉头拧得更紧了，他微微扬起下巴，像一只骄傲的黑猫：“你连他都认不出来，却想采访他？”

不知道为什么，朴珍荣只觉得对方身上散发出一股生人勿近的气息，令他下意识地后退了半步，甚至真的有些不好意思地低下头避开他的视线解释：“因为大家都化了妆，认不出了。”

朴珍荣听到对方带着鼻音很不屑地哼了一声，虽然他的工作确实没做好，但这样的态度未免太过分了些。他有些不甘地又抬起头，与对方四目相对，火花四溅。下一秒，那扬着下巴高傲的“黑猫”突然凑近了他，微微眯起眼挑着一边的眉冲他笑了一下，甚至有些多情地打了一个响指，像变戏法一样手心里摸出一张入场券，随手放进了朴珍荣的外套口袋里。

“他现在不会见你的，看完了演出再说吧。”

等朴珍荣从那个戏法里清醒过来时，走廊里只剩下他一个人了，刚才那个黑猫先生已经不见了。广播里的女声亲切地提醒观众入场，他摸了摸口袋里的入场券，向着入口走去。这一张券也值好多钱呢，不看白不看。

朴珍荣虽然是个记者，但对这种高雅又垄长的活动没什么耐心。他更喜欢追求速度，比如抢在别人之前获得最一手的新闻，就比如对林在范的采访，目前还没有人完成呢。

他坐在剧院里，明明音效震耳欲聋，演员们又唱又跳，他的眼皮还是没出息地耷拉下来。都唱完了大半场了，林在范还没有出场，就连那只黑猫还没出场呢，大概就是个配角吧，怎么这么自命不凡呢，虽然变的戏法确实晃了他的眼。

直到故事里的反派出场，急促又紧张的音乐和打斗场景终于把快要进入梦乡的朴珍荣唤醒。

“你应该问问密斯托弗里斯先生——”

终于要出场了，这个迷倒他的姐姐们，还妨碍他工作的密斯托弗里斯先生，令人讨厌的林在范。

“他文静瘦小，是只黑猫，从头到脚都是黑的——”

等等，黑猫？朴珍荣突然想起之前在休息室外遇到的黑猫先生，不会这么巧吧。

他的猜想马上就应验了。红布一掀，那个从头到脚都打扮得黑亮的黑猫先生在全场的掌声中登场，他的黑西服上点缀一些闪亮的碎钻，在灯光的照射下更是引人注目。当他张口唱出第一句歌词时，那清爽的薄荷音又如美酒一样让人沉醉，甚至忘记了感叹与鼓掌，只想沉浸在美梦里。

“他能穿过最小的裂缝，也能在最小的路轨上走猫步——”

林在范在舞台上俨然就是一只神秘的黑猫，他踩着稳稳的猫步，又出其不意地连翻了几个空翻，一眨眼的功夫又爬上了铁架。他坐在铁架上，视线在观众席上方浏览了一圈，似乎与朴珍荣对上了视线，于是观众席上的各位都有幸收获了一个wink。

那双细长却黑亮的眼睛比身上的碎钻更为耀眼，无声地牵动着每个人的心跳。周围的女孩子们的欢呼让朴珍荣脸都发烫，只能感叹，现在的演员业务能力都很好啊。

当然，林在范的舞蹈也是没得挑的，朴珍荣承认，他现在彻底不困了。紧身的西装裤将腿上的肌肉线条和细长的腿型勾勒地更完美，他的眼神几乎是紧跟着林在范的舞步，活了二十多年终于明白了美是什么样。

“不久前这只非凡的猫，从帽子里变出了七只小猫——”

原来会变魔术也是真的，朴珍荣像个不信邪的小孩子一样紧盯着那顶黑色礼帽，但在一个响指后帽子里真的探出了小猫脑袋，让他倍感挫败。被反派带走的长老猫也在一个烟囱魔术后现身，如雷声般轰动的掌声和欢呼响起，全场大概只有朴珍荣一个人抱着手臂黑着脸吧。

“我从来没有见过如神奇的密斯托弗里斯先生一样聪明的猫——”

我从来没有遇到过如林在范这样讨厌的人！

 

讨厌归讨厌，工作最要紧。朴珍荣努力说服自己不去在意那些让他烦心的情绪，在员工通道堵住了准备下班的林在范。

穿着便服的林在范看起来就是一个普通的大男孩，卸了妆后整张脸就是赏心悦目的英气。演出时那黑一块白一块的妆化得简直是暴殄天物，轮廓分明的脸庞，高挺的鼻梁和那双细长的眼，看起来就像一只慵懒高贵的猫咪。或许他真的就是本色出演呢，朴珍荣这样想着。

“让我请您吃顿饭吧，林在范先生，就算是为之前没有认出您道歉。”

 

*有人说一定要小心，别主动去打扰猫咪。其实你不必太介意，不妨去对他行个礼。

 

林在范对朴珍荣还存着一些戒备心，朴珍荣确实打算趁着一顿饭的机会套出点料来，但林在范全都含糊地躲过了，甚至连“您更喜欢黑胡椒酱还是蘑菇酱”这样的问题都答了句“随便”，气得朴珍荣抱着餐盘只顾着闷头吃饭了。

后半个小时的晚餐简直安静地不像话，餐桌上只有餐具碰撞的声音。两个人一言不发地吃完饭，正准备离开时，隔壁桌的母女认出了林在范，于是同他合了照。小女孩很期待地抓着林在范的衣摆，天真地问着：“密斯托弗里斯先生，给我变一个魔术吧。”

要求一个音乐剧演员变魔术，好像不是什么合理的请求，但是小孩子不明白这些，他们幻想着美好的童话故事，说出自己内心最真切的请求罢了。

孩子的母亲倒是替小女孩向林在范道了歉，劝了小朋友几句，就打算牵着回家。谁知道小女孩不买账，直接哭闹了起来，惹得别的食客纷纷转过头来指指点点的。

绕是朴珍荣这样喜欢小孩的也受不了这样闹腾的孩子，于是帮着孩子的母亲一起连哄带骗地打算直接抱出餐厅。

林在范不知从哪里找来了一块手帕，蹲下身和小朋友面对面，把手帕摊在手心里。小朋友立刻停止了哭闹，等待着魔术师的一个神奇响指，然后手心里就多出了一朵百合花。他把花梗夹在小朋友的耳后，几句话就把小朋友哄得服服帖帖的：“魔术已经变完了，你可不许再闹了。刚刚我偷偷念了咒语，如果再哭鼻子你就会变成小花猫。”

孩子的母亲感激地看着林在范，又是鞠躬又是道谢，带着满足的小朋友离开了。朴珍荣心想着这件事可以写进采访，感叹着不好好采访一下着实可惜，林在范身上还有好多可以挖掘的，肯定能成为报刊的卖点。

“你出门都随身带魔术道具的吗？”

“因为我是密斯托弗里斯先生。”

“我对密斯托弗里斯先生没有那么大兴趣，可以让我采访一下林在范先生吗？”

林在范目送着小朋友离开后，也没有直接回答朴珍荣的问题，只是有些疑惑甚至有些期待地盯着记者的眼睛，似乎想看透他的想法。

“采访究竟有什么意义呢，你得到的只是我的片面之词，是我想让你知道的我，小记者，你会满足于这样的回答吗？”

朴珍荣显然被林在范的话挑起了斗志，很坚定地摇了摇头。当他再看林在范的神情时，只觉得这位黑猫先生似乎露出了有些狡黠的表情。

“如果你想了解最真实的我，那就自己来接近我，接近真相。”

 

*猫生来当被人崇敬，你就是你我就是我，要好好向我们来问候。

 

朴珍荣还真就如林在范说的那样努力地接近他，每天都准时在休息室门口堵住他，下了班也执意要请林在范吃饭，甚至就连林在范去酒吧的时候也要跟着去，坐在他周围方圆五米的地方。

对林在范而言，有没有朴珍荣这个小尾巴都无所谓，他是个实实在在的自由人，自由到可以忽视身边那些关注他的目光。他其实很想要活在自己的小世界里，可他的职业不允许他这样做。

但朴珍荣的无条件跟从也没有让他觉得不适，首先是他本人不在乎，其次，朴珍荣还是很懂分寸的，比起说是监控他的生活，反而更像是陪伴。

他会为早饭添上一杯香甜的草莓牛奶，会执著地走遍小镇上的美食街找到他喜欢吃的料理，就连坐在酒吧里，也会像个普通朋友那样介绍好喝的饮品和看起来不错的哪家姑娘。

他对哪个好看的小姑娘没兴趣，反而对这个整天围着他絮絮叨叨的单纯小记者更感兴趣。他很少有这样想要深入了解一个人的心思，此时小记者俨然变成了一条可怜的小鱼，黑猫撒下的渔网已经圈住了他，他还以为自己是在水里自由自在地撒欢呢。

而猫一般都不会轻易放过自己的猎物，甚至还要逗弄一下渔网里的猎物。

 

*一些小的尊重是需要的，就像一盘奶油，有时是一些鱼子酱，或者斯特拉斯堡派，一些罐装松子或鲑鱼酱。

 

朴珍荣有时会在见林在范前，从自己家门口的市场顺便带一些零食甜点什么的。如果是林在范喜欢的酸奶饼干，那就照单全收，如果是华夫马卡龙之类的甜食，就毫不顾忌地丢进垃圾桶里。

朴珍荣曾经在剧组休息室的垃圾桶里看见过那刚出炉还热乎的可怜华夫饼，他有些生气地质问林在范，为什么要浪费食物。林在范无辜地耸了耸肩：“我不喜欢吃甜食。”

说着还要仰起下巴，翘着二郎腿一副大少爷的样子，直把朴珍荣气得咬牙切齿的。但后来，朴珍荣也原谅他了。

林在范连那么腻的草莓牛奶都喝得下去，有时还会偷偷吃几块牛奶糖，怎么可能不喜欢甜食呢。还是林在范同剧组的朋友告诉朴珍荣的，甜食吃多了糊嗓子，特别是上场前，是坚决不让碰甜食的。他指了指林在范挂在椅背上的外套口袋，说那个里面藏着林在范的小秘密。

朴珍荣伸手进去摸了摸，是几块巧克力和奶糖。

 

林在范在巡演期间，借住在一个老太太家里，老太太一个人生活惯了，只有一条柴犬陪着她。每当朴珍荣和林在范一起走到家门口时，阿柴就会很热情地扑上来蹭着林在范的小腿和脚背。这时林在范的脸上就露出一副很嫌弃的表情，立刻退开几步：“鞋都被你蹭脏了。”

也不顾朴珍荣还在门口疑惑着，像要赶紧摆脱那只摇着尾巴热情的狗狗一样，自己就先进了屋。

朴珍荣本就很喜欢小狗，他亲切地喊着阿柴，那毛茸茸的小动物就凑了过来，主动伸长脖子任他抚摸，但对他却也比不上对林在范那样亲热。朴珍荣记得自己曾经看到过林在范的手机屏保，是五只很可爱的猫，难道他是只喜欢猫不喜欢狗吗？

“阿柴，林在范应该是喜欢你的吧？”

“何止是喜欢啊，他最喜欢小动物了。”老太太正准备出门散步，迎面和朴珍荣打了个招呼。“他对阿柴可好了，就连出去聚餐都不忘带点肉啊骨头啊回来，我腿脚不方便，平时照顾阿柴的都是他。”

小柴犬激动地摇着尾巴，还叫了一声，似乎是赞同了老太太的话。

 

林在范经常会去酒吧，不过小镇上的生活本来就枯燥乏味，喜欢往酒吧跑的人也不少，夜晚的酒吧可以说得上是整个小镇最活跃的场所了。

每个人喜欢的消遣方式不一样，朴珍荣喜欢一个人喝闷酒，林在范则喜欢接受众人目光里的爱慕和倾佩。

朴珍荣并不是很喜欢来酒吧的，他为数不多的几次拜访经历都是跟着林在范不情不愿来的，而这一次他是真的想来酒吧喝酒了。他本来就不胜酒力，两杯下肚就已经迷迷糊糊，第三杯灌下后就直接抓着林在范的肩膀指着他的鼻子骂：“你做编辑……了不起呀！我就是交不出这篇报道……你炒了我啊！”

林在范看着他这个样子只觉得好笑，努力地憋着笑意还好心地哄了他几句：“交不出就不交了，小记者你好凶哦，我哪敢炒了你啊。”

只听见“砰”得一声，朴珍荣根本没理他，直接一头倒在吧台上，应该是睡过去了。随后，一件外套轻手轻脚地爬上了朴珍荣的肩，挡去了夜晚的一丝凉意。

少了个唠叨的跟班后，林在范可以开始享受自己的夜晚了。他和酒吧的驻唱乐队似乎关系也很亲密，聊了几句后就一同开始了表演。林在范的黑色皮衣外套还挂在朴珍荣的肩上，他只穿着一件黑衬衫，领口的扣子解开了两颗，颈部的皮肤衬得更亮更白，胸前的银项链和耳环在昏暗的灯光下发出暧昧的光芒。

清爽带着些空气音的歌声，轻易就能钻进人的心里，也悄悄地钻进了朴珍荣的梦里。梦里有一只可爱又粘人的黑猫，趴在他怀里，哼着大家都耳熟能详的上世纪情歌，温柔又缠绵。过了一会儿，那只黑猫好像是哼累了，软绵绵地靠在他肩头，然后小心翼翼地吻了他。

朴珍荣缓缓睁开眼，初升的太阳温暖又耀眼地闪烁着，晃得太过刺眼了，他看不清眼前人的长相，但他知道这片柔软又温暖的唇是林在范的。

“终于叫醒你了，老板说要关门了。”

背着光他看不清林在范脸上的表情，五官的轮廓还算清晰，他依着记忆摸上林在范的眉骨，大拇指的指尖抚着那两颗小痣，微微扬起嘴角语气却有些抱怨：“那也不用白等这么久，早点叫醒我不就好了。”

林在范似乎是憋着笑意，上扬的尾音听起来有些调皮，呼吸环绕在耳边又十分诱惑：“这是赖我没有早点亲你吗？”

朴珍荣脸颊泛红，垂下头拉着他的手就往外走：“别说了，快回家吧。”

 

一个月的时间过得很快，今天是林在范在小镇上的最后一场演出，朴珍荣又一次坐在观众席上，甚至特地坐在了第一排，想让林在范能一眼就看到他。

林在范果然一出场就看到了他，并毫不吝啬地露出一排白牙表达自己的欣喜。坐在观众席上的那位也笑得眯起了眼睛，密斯托弗里斯先生已经不是那只高傲神秘的黑猫了，他们一个在聚光灯下，一个在黑暗中，却能清楚地感觉到对方的心跳。

散场的时候，朴珍荣被连衣服都没来得及换的林在范堵在了走廊里。林在范的额上挂着汗珠，看来是匆忙赶来的，喘了大半天都没能说完一句完整的话。朴珍荣抹去了那光洁额头上的汗珠，笑得眼角都堆起了褶子。

“让我先说吧，对你来说这肯定是个好消息，”朴珍荣伸手去摸他脑袋上还没来得及摘下的猫耳朵，顺着后脑勺直至脖子根，柔软的触感让他笑得更宠溺，“我不做记者了，以后就不用担心采访的事了。”

这样的事实并没有让林在范高兴，或许以后就少了很多见到朴珍荣的机会了。

“可是……珍荣，我马上就要离开了。我离开了以后，你也可以继续做一个记者。”林在范顿了顿，垂下头神色有些悲伤，“下一次见面不知道是什么时候了。”

朴珍荣轻轻戳了戳黑猫先生垂下的嘴角，向上抬起一个有些好笑的弧度：“其实，导演告诉我，你还缺一个助理。”

黑猫先生几乎是立刻抬高了颧骨，那一排玉米牙又活跃了起来，甚至紧张地有一些语无伦次：“那，那可以做我的助理吗？珍荣可以吗？”

“可以是可以，但是——”故意拖长的尾音就像晃动的逗猫棒，挠得林在范心里痒痒的。

“但是我还缺一只猫，还有一个男朋友。”

 

朴珍荣很早就走进了林在范的心里，一直被看作密斯托弗里斯先生的林在范等待着有人来发现他真实的模样，而朴珍荣戳破了他完美却孤独的伪装，令他贪恋有人陪伴的感觉。

他会偷偷地在林在范的外套口袋里塞软糖和巧克力，让林在范有一个堪比机器猫的口袋。他和林在范一样喜欢阿柴，在阳光明媚的午后会陪房东老太太散步。

最重要的是，他帮助林在范找到了自己，他知道如何与猫相处。

林在范想，一定要带朴珍荣回家，他会和家里那五只猫好好相处的。


End file.
